Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Sapphire is a Crystal Gem introduced in the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. She is one of the gems that can fuse into Garnet along with her love interest Ruby. Appearance/Personality Sapphire is a light blue gem with a blue and white ball gown. She also has long very light-blue hair that covers her one eye. She also wears white gloves. She has a sapphire gem embedded in her right palm. Unlike Ruby, Sapphire is more calm and caring than her love interest. Sapphire also sings when she is in trouble. Sapphire can also move very fast if she hears Ruby or any other familiar person. She has future vision and can be extremely intelligent. She can be literally cold and distant to people if angered but does not show it. She can thermoregulate the environment to freezing temperatures as shown when she completely froze the motel room Steven and Greg were staying in. History Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, herself included, were poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, as Sapphire predicted, and destroy six Gems, including two of Sapphire's Rubies. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her and forming Garnet for the first time, the first ever fusion of two different Gems, confusing the rebels and preventing them from poofing Sapphire. Rose and Pearl left while the other Gems were preoccupied with Garnet. Blue Diamond was not pleased that the prophecy had not been followed through, threatening to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the cloud arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen," because her future vision was wrong for the first time, due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Sapphire along with Ruby make their debuts in the episode "Jail Break". In the previous episode "The Return", Garnet (their fusion) is severly injured and retreats into their two gems. Sapphire and Ruby are later imprisoned by Jasper at the ship. When Sapphire starts to sing, Jasper yells at her to stop singing and stomps off to find Steven. After losing Ruby, Steven later finds Sapphire and frees her from the prison. Sapphire later hears Ruby calling out for her and dashes off to find her with Steven in hand. Sapphire and Ruby are eventually reunited and twirl around, happily fusing back into Garnet and thanking Steven. In "Keystone Motel", Garnet unfuses into Sapphire and Ruby after Pearl lied to them. Sapphire tries to convince Ruby to forgive Pearl, but the latter refuses and stomps out of the motel. Sapphire is later shown to have frozen the motel room and instantly knows what Steven is going to say before he says it (Mainly because of her future vision). Later at "The Best Diner in the World", Ruby causes a commotion and argues with Sapphire. As they are doing so, Steven has had enough and stomps out of the restaurant. Sapphire and Ruby apologise for ruining Steven's evening with his dad. Sapphire cries as a result and Ruby comforts her, revealing that she is a cyclops gem in the process. After this, Ruby and Sapphire make ammends and fuse back into Garnet. Trivia *Sapphire has the same lips as Garnet. *Sapphire and Ruby's shapes make a cameo appearance unfusing from Alexandrite in "Fusion Cuisine". *She, Ruby and Peridot are the only Crystal Gems who don't have stars on their outfits. *Sapphire is the second Gem (after Rose Quartz) to wear a long dress that obscures her legs. *She is a cyclops, as revealed in "Keystone Motel". *She also has future vision. *She has the ability to freeze anything at a distance if she breathes or speaks. *Her ice powers are similar to Queen Elsa's. Gallery NewSapphireGem2.png|Sapphire's gemstone Sapphire-0.png|Sapphire hearing Ruby call out to her. Sapphire_and_Steven.png Ruby and Sapphire.png|Sapphire and Ruby reunite with each other. Steven helping Sapphire.png|Steven helping Sapphire Sapphire singing in her cell.png Did they hurt you, love.png Keystone_Motel_133.jpg|Sapphire's thermoregulation SapphireEye.png|Sapphire's one eye. Keystone Motel Sapphire PDA.png|Ruby and Sapphire making amends with each other. Sapphire floating.png Sapphire upset.png Sapphire.png Ruby and Sapphire 7.png Ruby and Sapphire 2.png Ruby and Sapphire 13.png Ruby and Sapphire 10.png SapphireRedone.png Sapphirecheeb.png|Chibi Sapphire Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Speedsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Philanthropists Category:Fragmental Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes from the past Category:Tomboys Category:Weaklings Category:Disabled